Gem Leaders
Balance Overview Leaders with an early unique unit that requires strategic resource start with a few copies of that resource. Buffs *Minutemen *Bazaar *Camel Archers *Panzers *Longhouses *American trait *Aztec trait *English trait *Iroquois trait *Mongolian trait *Ottoman trait *New United States building *New English building *New Japanese building *New Indian building *New Danish National Wonder *New Korean National Wonder Nerfs *Babylonian trait *Chinese Great Generals *Paper Makers Details Washington – America *Unique Ability: +1 sight for land units and -50% cost for purchasing tiles. (was land militaryunits and a 50% discount) *Minuteman: Now a Skirmisher replacement, and in the Vanguard unit class. Starts with Drill promotion (guerrilla warfare). 20 (+3). *Removed obsolete river start bias (applied to a former version of his unique ability, River Expansion). *B17 replaced with a new unique building. The concept of human migration is central to the history of the United States. The region’s settling by outside immigrants in two massive waves (millenia ago and in recent history), subsequent internal migrations, and resulting events had an impact on the world far beyond the nation’s borders. In Civilization there are several stages to migration: 1) scouting 2) moving a settler out 3) claiming valuable tiles around the city 4) developing and defending the city. This is partially represented in Manifest Destiny’s sight-range and land-buy bonuses. I’ve added the Pioneer Fort to this mix, enhancing #4 for Washington. *Pioneer Fort **+25% surplus food. **+6 Defense. **Replaces Walls. Harun al-Rashid – Arabia *Unique Ability: Each luxury resource increases Gold income by 5%, and units ignore terrain cost in Deserts. (Removed double Oil supply.) *Bazaar: +2 on Oasis and Oil tiles. Montezuma – Aztec *Culture now goes to the lowest-culture city instead of straight into the global pool. This means city modifiers affect culture from kills. *Jaguar: 11 (was 8) Nebuchadnezzar II – Babylon **Unique Ability: +25% Great Scientist creation rate (was +100%). Starts with a Bowman instead of a Warrior. Receives a free Great Scientist at Writing. **Bowmen: ignore terrain cost in deserts. **Walls of Babylon: 7 Defense (was 6), +1 Scientist slot. Harald Bluetooth – Denmark **Unique Ability: +2 movement on water, faster disembarkation, and free melee pillage (was +1 movement, faster disembarkation, and free pillage).Click for details. **Berserkers: Start with Charge Promotion and 2 (was 3) (reduced base movement since their Charge promotion now provides +1). +3 strength. **Added the Jelling Stones, a Unique Heroic Epic of Denmark. The city with the Jelling Stones receives culture from each city looted, in addition to the normal effects of the Heroic Epic. (Previous unique of Denmark was Norwegian Ski Infantry.) Details.“The Jelling stones are massive carved runestones from the 10th century, found at the town of Jelling in Denmark. The older of the two Jelling stones was raised by King Gorm in memory of his wife Thyra. The larger of the two stones was raised by Harald Bluetooth, King Gorm’s son. Harald constructed the second stone in memory of his parents, celebration of his conquest of Denmark and Norway, and his conversion of the Danes to Christianity. The runic inscriptions on these stones are considered the most well known in Denmark.” Wu Zetian – China **Starts with a Great General (removed 200% spawn rate part of the Unique Ability). **Great General: have +2 sight and 35% bonus for nearby units (was 45%). **Chu-ko-nu: has the same ranged strength as Crossbows (was -4). Note, Blitz promotion reduces damage by 25%. Napoleon - France **Foreign Legion: -25% cost (replaces foreign lands bonus). (The method of recruitment was historically their defining characteristic.) **Musketeer: Receives a combat bonus in foreign lands (moved from the Foreign Legion). Bismark – Germany **Unique Ability: Defeated land barbarians surrender instead of dying. Captured Ancient/Classical era barbarian units upgrade to Landsknecht at a 50% discount. Landsknechts also receive a discount to upgrade to Musketmen. (Note, captured barbarian hordes cost 50% more to maintain than regular units.) **Panzer: No longer has -1 sight range penalty. Elizabeth – England **Unique Ability: +30 XP for ships (was 15 and +2 movement). Click for details. **Longbows: 16 (was 18), start with -1 sight and Indirect Fire, and now have 3 base range, instead of a free +1 range promotion. **Ship of the Line replaced with a new unique building. One of the biggest impacts Great Britain had on world history was its role as epicenter of the Industrial Revolution. For the first time humanity has experienced a dramatic and sustained improvement in the material well-being of average people, continuing for two centuries to the present. Many aspects of this began with the shift of the British textile industry from manual and animal labor to machinery and steam power. This British head-start on industrialization is now represented in Civilization by the Steam Mill, a Workshop (formerly Windmill) replacement. **Steam Mill **+1 /1 on Luxury Resources. **Replaces Workshop (vanilla Windmill) Alexander - Greece **Unique Ability: Unit rewards from Militaristic City States have bonus strength. **Hoplite: 12 (was 13) and start with the Phalanx promotion (+50% vs Melee and Mounted units). **Companion Cavalry: 5 (was 4). Gandhi – India **Unique Ability: Food buildings add 1 when constructed. Starts with a Worker instead of a Warrior. **War Elephants: Now a Horseman replacement, with 15 12. **New Unique Building replacing the Mughal Fort. The Harappan civilization of the Indus River Valley designed the world’s first known urban sanitation systems around 2600 BCE. Individual homes or groups of homes obtained water from wells. Waste water was directed from rooms set aside for bathing to covered drains lining the major streets. The massive walls of Harappan cities were speculated to protect from flooding. These Harappan hydraulic engineering systems were even more efficient than those of many areas of India and Pakistan today, achieving large urban cities with relatively little agriculture development. **Sanitation System **+1 food from rivers **40%food kept after growth. **Replaces Aqueduct. Hiawatha – Iroquois **Unique Ability: Units move faster in Forests and Jungle, and within cultural borders this terrain counts as Roads (was only road bonus). Starts with a Mohawk Warrior instead of a Warrior. **Longhouse: +1 on Forests and Jungle (was only Forests), +10% (was 0). Oda Nobunaga – Japan **Samurai: Start with Blitz (was Shock and 200% great general rate), and 26 (+3). **Zero replaced with a new unique building, the Dojo. **Dojo **+1 XP per turn for all units inside the city. **+4 for each Iron or Horse nearby. **Replaces Barracks. Genghis Khan – Mongolia **Unique Ability: +25% capture bonuses vs City-States, and +1 Movement for Mounted and Recon units. (was 30% combat, and mounted bonus.) Starts with a Scout instead of a Warrior. **Keshik: no longer spawn Great Generals faster. **Khan: 4 (was 5). Suleiman – Ottoman **Unique Ability: Sea barbarians surrender when defeated. Starts with a Liburna. **Barbary Corsairs replaced with Governance. The Ottomans were known to have good administrative policy, even tolerance and inclusion of ethnic groups like Christians and Jews into the bureaucracy of what was predominantly a Muslim nation. In metropolitan areas artisans and merchants were strongly supported. The Ottomans were also famous conquerors. Suleiman in particular was known as “Suleyman the Lawmaker”, a philosopher-king, warmonger, poet and patron of the arts, and promoted changes to law and administrative practices. Somewhat like the old Philosophical trait, a bonus to specialists seems to fit both the nation and leader perfectly.Janissary rebalanced slightly to compensate for a better trait. **Janissaries now heal 25hp after victories (was fully heal). Darius – Persia **Unique Ability: +1 Moves and +50% during Golden Ages (was +1 moves and +10% combat strength). Starts with an Immortal instead of a Warrior. **Immortals: 12, heal at double rate and generate Golden Age points from combat. **Satrap’s Court: Replaces Market (was Bank) and gives one-time 200 Golden Age point boost and + 2 GA points per turn. Kamehameha - Polynesia **11 Maori Warriors (was 8). **3 base culture Moai Statues (was 1). May be built over resources. Augustus Caesar – Rome **Unique Ability: 25% bonus for building already in the capital. **Roman Legions: 18 180 cost and Cover I (was 17, 75, and no promotion). Legions also build roads and forts at double speed. Catherine – Russia **All strategic resources provide double quantity (added coal, oil, and aluminum). Ramkhamhaeng - Siam **Unique Ability: 25% higher rewards from friendly and allied City-States. **+10% Wat (was 0). **Naresuan's Elephants renamed Chang Suek. Askia - Songhai **Mandekalu Cavalry start with the Siege promotion (+35% vs cities) instead of the innate bonus. Sejong – Korea **Unique Ability: Choson Dynasty: +2 on Farms. Starts with a Worker instead of a Warrior. **Hwach’a: -50% vs Cities (was -25%). **Jade Hall, a unique National College which grants +2 on all specialists. Removed Turtle Ship. Isabella - Spain **Unique Ability: 100 from discovering a Natural Wonder regardless of distance (was 500/100 close/distant). (Close natural wonders give gold earlier and include a possibility of settling nearby, so there’s no need to amplify the close-NW advantage further.) Starts with a Scout instead of a Warrior, and receives a Caravel upon researching Compass.